Times Change
by Allaray
Summary: Ginny Weasley is starting her fifth year of Hogworts and it's promising to be an excellent one.Drama, and Friendship, budding Romances and broken realationships.


Times Change

By: Allaray

Half-Blood Prince from Ginny Weasley's pov.

**Disclaimer:** Jk Rowling owns the charcters and some of the dialogue.

**Warning: **contains some of the dialogue from the Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

Ginny opened her bedroom window and breathed in the fresh cool night air; she turned her head and smiled at the snoring Hermione. Her curly brown hair was strewn across her pillow, her hand over the side of the bed and mouth hanging open. Ginny laughed quietly and stuck one foot over the window ledge, making sure she was completely stable before whipping her other over.

Ginny sat on the ledge being careful to not make any sounds she had to be careful, stealthy like a cat. Ginny's back was hunched over and the wood of the window frame was digging into her back, this was much easier when she was younger.

She looked down it was less than a meter's jump to the roof but she always felt, for some odd reason, that she should look where it was before jumping. She'd learned her lesson when Fred and George once decided it would be funny to jump out of there window and onto the large oak tree that grew just outside their room. Mrs. Weasley had heard there rebel yells just in time to shout "_wingardium leviosa" _and float them to safety just in time. They had gotten a good lecture for it too.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and jumped, landing with and oof on her feet, falling to her knees. She winced in pain and looked down at her hands, the rough shingles had cut through her palm leaving it scraped and bloody, but not bad. Ginny cursed the trace, she couldn't tell her mom about it because then Molly would want to know what had happen and Ginny always sucked at lying to a concerned Mrs. Weasley. Though she couldn't do anything to fix it either, a lose-lose Ginny thought pulling her flannel shirt over her hands, trying to ease the stinging.

Ginny felt grateful that she had decided to wear jeans for this outing and not her thin pajama bottoms. She sat down and looked up at the stars, they were bright tonight shining down on the earth looking at all the little ant sized people.

Sighing she stood up and tried to find her balance, this wasn't going to work, the last time she had done this she had been too quick to worry about things like balance, she had done it without thinking. That was usually when Ginny surprised herself and did something amazing, when she wasn't over thinking it. She sat down feeling grateful for the sudden security that had been missing five seconds previously.

Okay there's got to be a way around this; Ginny looked around, and then took a deep breath she was just going to have to do it. She stood up taking quick and mindful steps, careful not to make too much noise. She sat down at the edge of the roof glancing back at her window to make sure it was still open and hadn't magically shut. The white curtains, Mrs. Weasley had insisted upon ruffled in and out of the window, _good._

Ginny turned around putting one foot on the wooden plant ladder Mrs. Weasley had put up, the one that was suppose to add elegance and grace to anyone's home. She put all her weight on the first rung testing to see if it could hold her weight, all was steady. She put her left foot down too and let go of the roof checking both, her balance and the ladders ability to hold her up, all solid.

Feeling a grin growing larger on her face Ginny took the next step and continued down the ladder, feeling a rising triumph and excitement. She had made it, of course it wasn't the first time but every time she made it through she felt adrenaline rush through her veins.

Ginny jumped off the last step of the ladder grinning to no one in particular. She walked through the orchard admiring the way the moonlight fell through the leaves and poured over the blossoms. It was all so beautiful, which was why Ginny came out her anyway, it helped her think.

It had been two weeks sense the mission in the ministry two long weeks, Ginny was having trouble sleeping, seeing flashes of what had happened whenever she closed her eyes. She could see Sirius and Harry's anguish every time she closed her eyes to go to bed. It haunted her, thinking about it.

She felt at peace out here, where she could put her thoughts into order. Try to make sense of them not under the watchful eye of Hermoinee and Mrs. Weasley. Each trying to do their best to make sure that Ginny was okay and Ginny was, they just needed to give her space to sort it out.

It wasn't that she was scared that kept her up at night, in no way shape or form. It was Hermione who slept peacefully in her room, seeming to have not a care in the world.

Ginny hated thinking about the ministry front of the two; it was as if they could tell what she was thinking about. She liked her thoughts kept private with no one else to see but herself. Though she knew they were thinking about it too she could hear their hushed voice behind closed doors, wondering, pondering. She was frustrated; they wouldn't let her in on the conversation always stopping abruptly whenever she opened the door. She was there too; she witnessed the same things they did. It made her feel the slightest bit better to know that she wasn't the only one itching to hear what the prophecy said.

Harry would be coming in two days with Dumbledore, she wanted to ask him about it but she knew better Hermione might give her that _look_. Hermione had told both her and Ron to keep a close eye on harry to make sure he was okay. Ginny knew he would be fine, he was just, hurting. It had after all only been a couple of weeks.

Ginny walked down the rows of trees looking for her favorite the one that was gnarled and misshapen not as all as pretty as the others. Mr. Weasley had run over it with the car when he was first learning to drive, breaking it when it was only a sapling. Ginny had cried over it, here was this perfectly innocent little tree, and it was going to die. She had picked it up and replanted it crooked to the perfectly neat rows of the orchard. Mrs. Weasley seeing Ginny's agony had offered to fix it with magic, but Ginny refused, she was going to save it all by herself. For weeks Ginny would wake up at five O' clock every morning, before even Molly Weasley and water her tree, she would sit next to it and tell it stories about the adventures she was going to have in her first year of Hogwarts, it was the summer after Ron's first when Mr. Weasley had ran over that tree, Ginny of course didn't know how true that was.

Ginny found it, tall and mighty all these five years later, and leaned against it remembering her first year of Hogwarts. She hadn't any friends that year, mostly because she was being possessed by Voldemort's memory. She still had nightmares from then too, though they always ended happily, with Harry sitting there, having saved her, wounded and bleeding but alive and okay.

Ginny was embarrassed a little, she had been such a child then, she unable to speak because her crush was so big, now her sights were on Dean Thomas, Ginny convinced herself. She did like Dean, she really and truly did, but not how she had liked Harry, not at all like that.

Ginny looked up at the sky again, covered with the blossom's of the trees, a small patch of moonlight hitting her face. She stood up pulling her hands through her hair and smiling, yes the orchid always did remind her of great things.

***

"Ginny, wake up or you'll mother will have a fit," Hermione scolded, shaking her head. Ginny groaned and rolled over putting her face in the pillow. "And why is the window open I could've sworn I shut it before I went to bed" Hermione said puzzled.

That woke Ginny up; she jumped out of bed looking between Hermoinee and the window. "I got hot last night" Ginny said defensively. It was a lie but hey, Hermione wasn't looking concerned yet it was easy.

"Why are you wearing jeans?" Hermione said examining Ginny's mud stained denim jeans.

Ginny shrugged, "Forgot to take them off before going to bed" Ginny kicked her pajama bottoms that were still on the floor under her bed.

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together and Ginny was afraid Hermione was going to take it farther. Finally Hermione said "Oh well." And turned to grab her cloths out of her trunk and headed down to the bathroom.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief, and flopped back down on her bed. The smell of freshly cooked bacon slid through the door and Ginny got up closed it and went to her dresser.

"I assume, your O.W.L.S. results will come soon," Mrs. Weasley said to both Ron and Hermione later, scrapping eggs onto their plates.

"I'm so worried" Hermione said not eating her food and looking off into space.

"Of course you are" Ron said shoving his mouth full of food.

"You have no need to be" Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly, ignoring Ron's comment.

Ginny watched the three of them banter not adding much more than an occasional comment, she was tired from her lack of sleep. Mr. Weasley waltzed into the room placing a kiss on Molly's cheek before grabbing a piece of toast. "Are you not sitting down for breakfast" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I can't" Mr. Weasley said in between bites. "I have work to attend to, three new cases of protection devices. According to Smitley" Smitley was one of Dad's coworkers, the one who received in reports of defective protective objects and other things; he wasn't much of a character in Ginny's opinion.

"Oh yes of course dear, do take another slice" Mrs. Weasley pointed, indicating the stack of toast at the end of the table.

"Thank you Molly" he placed one more kiss on Molly's cheek. "I should be home before five but you never know. Bye now"

"Good Bye Arthur" Mrs. Weasley waved watching him go out the door. The moment he was gone she walked over to the kitchen counter and watched the clock she had been carrying around with her ever sense they had gotten home. Ginny watched as her father's face turned to traveling.

She looked back at her plate and took a bite of bacon ignoring the probing thought at the back of her head, all the family was at mortal peril it kind of freaked Ginny out. It had never been like that before the ministry, or at least that's what Mrs. Weasley had said when Ginny had summoned enough courage to ask.

"Mum can I have some more eggs?" Ron asked a disgruntled look on his face perhaps because there were no more eggs available on the table.

"Yes of course dear," Molly muttered absentmindedly, with the flick of her wand all five eggs ended up on Ron's plate.

Ron opened his mouth ready to complain but Hermione cut him off with a look plainly saying _**don't**_. Ginny watched the exchange with interest, what were they up too? "Okay, I'm full" Hermione said standing up and pushing her chair back.

While she was scrapping off her plate into the garbage can and placing it in the overflowing sink that was washing dishes as they spoke Ron said "Me too" Leaving his five eggs alone on the table.

Ginny shrugged, "Fine by me" she put another piece of scrambled egg in her mouth. She watched her curiosity growing as the two thundered up the stairs to Ron's room, looking as though they were guilty on some account. Ginny swallowed her last bit of egg, threw away her scraps and put her plate in the sink, thinking that it still wasn't fast enough for her taste. She pulled her hair into a pony, as if it would help her focus better and made her way up the stairs, minding all the squeaky spots. If you grow up with brothers, you know how to spy on one.

Ginny leaned her ear against the door hoping to catch snippets of their conversation and she did. "Harry might be… I know the prophecy… he won't tell us…Ron…how long do you…well I don't know… Ginny might" Ginny jumped whipping around to find Phlegm looking at her with a curious expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked leaning down next to Ginny.

"Oh, um" Ginny didn't know how to explain herself.

"'et's okay you're spying on your brother?"

"Uh…" Ginny didn't know what to say she couldn't come up with a lie fast enough, what could explain that? "Yeah" Ginny finally said in defeat hanging her head.

"Okay" Phlegm got up and skipped off, probably to go help Mrs. Weasley. Ginny sighed in relief and got up off her knees, she didn't need Ron or Hermione catching her at the door right now.

***

While eating lunch Mr. Weasly patronus showed up right in the middle of the kitchen table, Molly Weasley had a fright jumping, so high, in fact, that Ginny was surprised that Ron didn't make a sarcastic comment, but his attention was elsewhere, he was staring at the silvery Weasley waiting for his father's voice to speak.

"Sorry, Molly" It said, Ginny watched it intently waiting for the news, her fork with food still on it in her hand. "It's going to be later than I thought, I'll probably get home from work around 12 o' clock" and just like that it disappeared. Ginny examined the place that it had been looking for a silvery mist it might've left behind.

"Of all the ways to warn a woman" Mrs. Weasley said jumping up and putting her plate away still muttering to herself as she did so.

Ginny dropped her fork, she wasn't that hungry all of the sudden, and she wanted to play Quidditch. She mentioned this to Ron, making sure not to look at Hermoine, she could feel her anger radiating, Hermoine was not found of brooms and she did everything to avoid them.

"Okay, fine you two can play Quidditch, I'll just be referee." Hermione said haughtily before Ron had a chance to speak.

"Do you even know the rules?" Ron asked seriously chewing with his mouth open.

"First of all yes, second of all please Ron, why don't you chew with your mouth closed?" Ron gulped and looked down turning a bright pink. Ginny didn't think it was for her benefit, did her brother fancy Hermione?

Ginny sat in her room listing to Hermoine ramble on and on about how she would have to take ancient runes this year and how the subject evolved. Ginny didn't hear much her mind was someplace else she would answer with a shrug or a grunt whenever Hermoinee's voice would stop talking or ask her a question. Finally Hermoinee got the clue "You're not listing to me are you?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"No Hermoine I'm sorry I've just got something else on my mind."

Hermoinee walked over and sat cross legged on the bed next to Ginny "Is it about Harry again?" Hermoine asked sweetly.

Ginny gave her a reproachful look, "sort of." Ginny allowed leaning back against her bedroom wall and looking out her window at the setting sun.

"Sort of?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow in question.

"I'm thinking about Sirius, and the Prophecy" Ginny didn't mention Harry's pain but she didn't have to Hermoine already knew she meant that too.

"I know just about as much as you do right now" Hermione said frustrated. She reached up and rubbed her temples seeming to be scanning her mental catalogue for an answer.

"Well I thought that maybe Harry would've told you…"

Hermione cut Ginny off "He hasn't, we're not even sure if he heard it." Ginny knew the 'we' Hermione was referring to was Ron. So they didn't know anything, they were just discussing nothing? Ginny had her doubts.

"But you have to at least know a little" Ginny asked prodding for information.

"I don't, other than the fact that something went on at the ministry, something that Harry isn't telling us I don't know anything."

"So we're in the same position, I guess." Ginny said staring at her feet; the left pinky toe's nail polish had a chip in it.

"Yeah pretty much" Hermione sighed leaning against the wall like Ginny was.

"Girls!" the two heard Phlegm coming up the stairs.

"Come on, we better go see what she wants."

***

Ginny awoke with a start and looked around the room; Hermione was asleep on the blow up mattress Mrs. Weasley had conjured for her. No one was there. She could've sworn… Ginny heard the rustling of leaves as a cold breeze rushed in through her open window. Odd, Hermione must've left the window open, or forgotten to have shut it.

Ginny got up and slid her feet into her tennis shoes right next to her nightstand, she didn't want her feet to get cold. She strolled over to the window looking out into the night; suddenly two silhouettes were standing just outside the gate. Ginny leaned out farther to get a closer look, one was tall and willowy with an unmistakable pointed hat, the other was tall but not quite as tall as the first with very distinct untidy hair, Harry was here.

Ginny watched as they disappeared from sight walking around to the front of the house, near the broom shed. He was here early, Ginny was tempted to wake Hermoinee up and take her down to greet him with her, Ginny would look like an idiot if it was just her who noticed he was here. She slipped her tennis shoes off and got back into bed, listing for the sound of her mother answering the door nervously. Her mother was always nervous now, pretending not to be, with Phlegm there behind her to witness it all, Ginny didn't know how her mother could take it, she must really love Bill.

Tonks was here, Ginny could hear her voice coming up from down in the kitchen, Mum had been inviting Tonks over a lot recently. Finally there were three raps at the door and Mrs. Weasley's nervous voice following out the procedures Mr. Weasley had taught her. Ginny strained her ears trying to hear what was going on but it was difficult all that she could hear were muffled sounds of small talk.

She decided to give up; she would see Harry in the morning anyway.

***

Phlegm was rushing around the kitchen hurriedly making Harry's breakfast while Mrs. Weasley was rushing after her insisting that she could do it herself. Phlegm was paying her no mind just going about her business and humming along to a tune Ginny had never heard before. It was all amusing to Ginny until Phlegm started saying "would you like to help me make breakfast for 'arry Ginny? Or you could get the tray out."

Ginny shook her head as Mrs. Weasley dragged her into it trying to get phlegm to pay more attention to Ginny and less to her. "If you like you can even help me take it up to 'im. Do you know when your father will wake up; can you go do that for me? Zank you."

Mrs. Weasley shoved Ginny along, up the stairs, Ginny didn't move her legs she just let her mother push her until finally Mrs. Weasley gave up and threw her hands above her head.

"Are you mad, you can take a break if you want, I can do the housework, if you want and do you mind if I change ze channel?" Phlegm pointed to the Radio. With an expression of murder on her face Mrs. Weasley stormed over and began cleaning the kitchen with spells.

Ginny hopped up the steps and down the hall wondering how mum could ever stand being around Phlegm so much, once again she came up with only one solution, she must love her son. Sulking Ginny walked down to her parents' bedroom rapping on the door and yelling at her dad to get up. "Okay sweetheart" He said groggily. Ginny could imagine him rubbing his eyes.

Ginny was bored and she would do anything not to have Phlegm order her around again she walked onto Fred and George's threshold pausing and listing to the conversation while they didn't notice she was there. Sunlight poured through Ron's window slanting across Harry's face and reflecting of his glasses, his hair was just as messy as ever, as was Fred and George's room. Hermione was sitting at the end of the bed Harry still occupied; Ron was sitting on one of the multiple cardboard boxes of Fred and George's business.

"Dunno," harry said leaning against the pillows, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses back on. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?" Ah, Umbridge she was bad but Ginny knew someone worse.

"I know someone's who's worse than Umbridge," Ginny walked into the room sulking. She was still annoyed at Phlegm. "Hi Harry" She said not so cheerfully.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked noting Ginny's dull and irritable behavior, not that he was any better.

"It's _her_" Ginny said sitting down next to Hermione, frowning. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" Hermione asked knowing exactly who Ginny was speaking of.

"It's the way she talks to me—you'd think I was about three!" Ginny exclaimed whipping her head around to look at Ron who was lost in his own little world now at the mention of Phlegm. Her red hair hit Hermione in the face. "Sorry" she muttered under her breath but she doubted anyone heard it.

"I know," Hermione lowered her voice. "She's so full of herself." Hermione looked around as if Phlegm would swoop down from the ceiling and take her as her prey.

Ginny was about to laugh only to be cut off by an angry Ron."Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?"

Ginny's temper rose, typical Ron ruled by Phlegm's assets, Ginny hated the way all boys fell for her, just because she was pretty. "Oh, that's right, defend her" Ginny spat at Ron fire in her eyes. "We all know you can't get enough of her." Ginny felt like smiling, she could see her comment hit home, and she loved antagonizing her brother. Though it was true, what Ginny had said.

Harry who hadn't joined in the conversation until now sounded confused, "Who are you—?" Oh that's right, Harry didn't know yet. Just then the bedroom door slammed open, only to be standing there was Phlegm tray in hand. Harry yanked his bed sheets up to his chin, hard enough for both Hermione and Ginny to fall off onto the floor in a heap. Ginny gave a little huff, boys. She stood up wiping what was possibly gunpowder off her in a dignified way and reached out a hand to pull Hermione up off the floor.

"'Arry," Ginny turned to see Harry looking at Fleur confused and, —boys. Ginny shook her head looking at Hermione on the verge of grinning, or having a screaming fit; it could go either way from this point. "Eet 'as been too long!" Phlegm flew across the floor, her hands on either side of the tray keeping it balanced, Ginny wanted to knock it out of her hands but that wouldn't be very nice now would it, especially with Mrs. Weasley now standing in the doorway.

"There was no need to bring up the tray; I was just about to do it myself!" Mrs. Weasley said crossing her arms across her chest. Phlegm bent down and kissed Harry on both cheeks and when she pulled away, Ginny could see a slight blush on his face, and she was hoping he wasn't completely like Ron. Well, maybe he wasn't, Harry at least wasn't drooling. "I 'ave been longing to see 'im. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Oh…is she here too?" Harry said his voice cracking. Ginny rolled her eyes, Hermione caught it and snickered.

No, no, silly boy," Fleur laughed the laugh that always mad Ginny feel like covering her ears and curling up into fetal position, it annoyed her that much. "I mean next summer," Ginny felt like groaning at having to hear this again. "When we—but do you not know?" Fleur looked shock she looked back at mum disapprovingly as if to say, you haven't found the time to even tell him about the most important day in my life? Or that's at least what Ginny gathered from it.

"We hadn't gotten around to telling him yet." Mrs. Weasley said regretfully as though she wished not to be saying those words at all. Ginny grinned her mum really did disapprove of this marriage, though she went with it, all because she loved her son, Ginny thought Mrs. Weasley would likely disown bill if she didn't love him so much.

Fleur whipped around excitedly, her hair finding its way to slap mum in the mouth, she got to tell the story, the good news again! "Bill and I are going to marry!" Fleur sounded so happy and bubbly yet everyone else in the room was avoiding each other's eyes.

"Oh," was all Harry came up with he still seemed a little groggy, he had gotten there late after all. "Wow. Err—congratulations!" Fleur bent down as quickly as a fox and kissed him on the cheek again she seemed happy with his response it was so much better than the rest of the families, and that was saying something. "Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you were coming!" Fleur did sound very enthusiastic. "Zere isn't much to do here, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well," Ginny wished she could walk over there and slap her just to make her shut up, she was that annoying. "Enjoy your breakfast! 'Arry" at that phlegm waltzed out of the room and down the stairs, making her own dramatic exit; once again Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum hates her" Ginny meant to say it loudly but it came out quieter than she expected, maybe the lack of talking for more than a minute is what caused it, Phlegm sure had been filling up the silence.

"I do not hate her!" Mrs. Weasley whispered irritably. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement that's all!" As Mrs. Weasley continued her voice got sharper and filled with more conviction.

"They've know each other a year" said Ron, Ginny looked over at him; he was just as she expected him, in his own little world dreaming about _her._

"Well, that's not very long. I know why it's happened, of course, it's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over." Mrs. Weasley made a 'humph' noise before continuing. "It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center—."

Ginny got a funny thought; looking over at her mother she said "Including you and Dad," Ginny watched for her mother's reaction wondering if she had finally pushed her mother over the edge.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" Mrs. Weasley said defensively. "Whereas Bill and Fluer…well… what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's—."

"A cow," Ginny said without thinking about it, nodding in agreement with herself. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour… I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm." Ginny had spent many a night thinking as to why those two opposites had attracted and that was the best she could come up with.

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley scolded like a parent should. Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well I'd better get on… Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

She left with a weary look on her face; Ginny looked over at Harry who was looking at Ron, who looked half-crocked. "Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked curiously taking a bite of his eggs.

"It's pathetic," Hermione said irately, walking to the other side of the room, if Ginny hadn't known better she would've said Hermione was jealous.

"You don't really want her around forever?" Ginny asked wondering how Ron could tolerate someone so irritating. "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything." Ginny's mind turned to the way Molly was always inviting Tonks over for dinner.

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry. Ginny had made a pointed effort not to look at him for the time being she turned slowly and answered his question.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hopping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family." Ginny imagined the prospect of Happy Tonks being her sister-in-law, yes she would like that a whole lot better than, _Fleur_.

"Yeah, that'll work," Ron snorted. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but—." Ginny felt her temper flare, Ron was so mean.

"She's a damn sight nicer than _Phlegm,_" Ginny growled.

Hermione spoke up from the corner in which she was standing "And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" Of course, Hermione would think of something like that, Ginny felt like smiling but then that would ruin the whole act.

"Fleur's not stupid," Ginny turned to see Harry speaking. "She was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament."

Ginny looked at him in disbelieve, maybe he was as bad a Ron. "Not you as well!" Hermione said for Ginny's benefit.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says ''Arry,' do you?" Ginny added feeling like adding something stupid like girl power, though that might not necessarily be the right thing to say right then based on the source of the argument.

"No," Harry said looking as if he wanted to drop the conversation, it was getting a little ridiculous but that's what made it all the better. "I was just saying Phlegm—I mean, Fleur—."

Ginny warmed up a little; he'd just accidently called Fleur by her nickname that was great! That meant it was catching.

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the Family, At least she's a laugh." Ginny hid her face in her shirt collar grinning remembering one Christmas when Tonks had come over.

"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," Of course Ron had to go and ruin Ginny's good mood. "Every time I've seen here she's looked more like Moaning Myrtle." Ginny got a flashback of her eleven year old self, throwing the book apparently straight through Myrtle's head, according to Ron anyway. She felt like shuddering.

"That's not fair, She still hasn't got over what happened" Hermione paused suddenly aware of who was in the room and carefully changed her word choice. "…You know… I mean, he was her cousin!"

Ginny looked gingerly over at Harry who began shoveling food into his mouth trying to block out the conversation.

"Tonks and Sirius Barely knew each other!" Ron said forgetting about Harry momentarily or else at least thinking he could handle it. "Sirius was in Azkaban half her life and before that their families never met—"

"That's not the point she thinks it was her fault he died!" Hermione and Ginny had been figuring that one out the past week and it was the best conclusion they could come up with.

"How does she work that one out?" Harry said despite the fact that he didn't want to, his curiosity got the best of him. That was one of the many reasons why Ginny had liked him; he never failed to be curious. Though that could be a good thing or bad thing depending on how you look at it, Harry's curiosity had gotten him into more than one scrape but it also had saved Ginny's life before. Ginny was forever grateful.

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she? I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Sirius."

Ginny waited for Harry's reply wondering what he would say only to have it all ruined by none other than Ron. "Well that's stupid." Ron shook his head as if it made no sense what so ever.

"It's survivor's guilt, I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!" Ginny listened closer, this was new information to her ears, she wanted to hear it all.

"With her—?" Harry asked.

"She can't change her appearance like she used to," Hermione looked at Ginny with a sad smile before continuing. "I think her powers must have been affected by the shock, or something."

"I didn't know that could happen," Harry said thoughtfully taking another bite of egg.

"Nor did I," Hermione said getting her best analysis voice, like she always did before an exam. "But I suppose if you're really depressed…"

The door swung open to reveal Mrs. Weasley standing there, Ginny looked at her curiously, what did she want now? "Ginny come downstairs and help me with the lunch."

What! Ginny looked at her mum in disbelief, honestly! Of all the possible times to interrupt she had to choose now, just when the conversation was getting interesting. Why didn't she just ask her to come with her at the start? Then she wouldn't have to wonder what the three were talking about while she was gone, well not _as _bad; all because of Phlegm. "I'm talking to this lot!" Ginny pointed to them indicating who she meant.

"Now!" Mrs. Weasley hissed before turning and leaving the room.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!" Ginny said sourly. She swung her hair narrowly avoiding Hermione again and pranced out of the room, like a ballerina and suspiciously like Fluer. It would suck having to be alone with Fluer and her stressed mum, she hopped the trio would hurry down soon. "You lot had better come down quickly too," Ginny said walking out of the room her head held high.

She closed the door behind her before taking several strides to the railing leaning over to look at the two. She sighed to the background of her mother's screeching. If she had to deal with this all summer, Ginny didn't know what she'd do.

***

A little while later when Ginny was scowling cleaning the floor with a broom, not understanding why her mum just couldn't use magic to help her, Hermione came rushing down the stairs in a frenzy. "He said, that Dumbledore said that" Hermione gasped, taking in deep breaths of air. "The O.W.L.S. will be coming…" but Hermione didn't have the chance to continue.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said dropping the clock in her hand in shock at the huge black and blue bruise on Hermione's left eye. Ginny watched the clock fall with a bang on the floor bouncing back and forth before coming to a standstill; Mrs. Weasley bent down to pick it up still looking at Hermione. "What happen dear, please don't tell me Ron did that?" Ginny found it amusing that Mrs. Weasley Immediately suspected Ron, if he ever knew he would complain to no end about how no one respected him or believed him, mum knew that Harry would never do such a thing. Ginny reckoned it was probably something of Fred and George's, even Ron wasn't as stupid to punch a girl.

Hermione looked confused for a second then gingerly reached up and poked her eye, flinching. "Oh, no, Fred and George got me" Hermione said wryly. Ginny smirked, so like Fred and George to have random things lying around, things that weren't necessarily safe yet. She wondered what it could've been, but Hermione never said.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to fix that, now where did I put that book? I know it must be around here somewhere." Mrs. Weasley set the clock down on the counter still murmuring to herself looking around the cupboards for the _Healer's Helpmate_.

Ginny set the broom against the wall and pulled out a chair for Hermione and herself. "So" Ginny said when Hermione sat down. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Nothing important," Hermione amended. Hermione really was a crappy liar, Ginny could see right through it, though she didn't call Hermione out.

"Why did you come down here like that? I'm not thinking it's from the bruise."

"No, Harry said Dumbledore said that the O.W.L.S. results were coming today." Hermione looked suddenly tense, and worried, anxiety made her forehead wrinkle.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you did fine." Ginny said soothingly before grudgingly getting up and grabbing the broom from the wall. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room shaking her head.

Not all of five seconds later they heard, "I found it." Mrs. Weasley came back in holding the book in triumph.

"Where was it?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Under the afghan, now let's see" Mrs. Weasley dropped the book onto the table flipping through it. "Magical Fungus, no" Mrs. Weasley continued on like that flipping a page in the contents, reading of the list carefully. "Ah, here we go Bruises, Cuts and Abrasions."

While Mrs. Weasley was muttering to herself, Ginny walked off looking for a dust pan. The dishes were banging against each other as they suspended in the air being washed by an invisible hand. A tea kettle whistled on the stove, piles of books and newspapers, recipes and jars lined the counters, it had to be somewhere. Ginny ducked down, pulling open the drawer nearest the stove. There it was bright yellow tainted by the few stray pieces of dirt left behind.

"It just won't budge," Ginny turned to see Mrs. Weasley her wand raised and a hand on her hip looking down at the book in puzzlement. "This has always worked before, I just can't understand it." Harry plodded into the room, holding the breakfast tray and his plate.

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," Ginny thought about it more, yes that's exactly what Fred and George would do.

"But it's got to come off!" Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley begging with her eyes. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"

"You won't, dear" Ginny recognized the same tone Mrs. Weasley used when talking to Ginny about boy troubles. "We'll find an antidote, don't worry." Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the back. Ron ambled down the stairs looking curiously on at the group.

"Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing!" Ginny turned to look at Fluer in the corner, she was grinning hugely. Yeah, hilarious.

"Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," Hermione snapped, voicing Ginny's thoughts. Hermione stood up and worriedly began to bite the inside of her cheeks wringing her hands over and over, pacing. "Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?" Hermione said, Ginny smiled, looking down; of course Hermione's mind was already back to that.

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed, but it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time…" Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by Hermione's worried babble.

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes, I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation." Hermione said looking off into space, finally having stopped pacing only to start again. "And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back—."

"Hermione," Ron snapped suddenly standing next to Harry who had given the tray to Fluer. "Will you shut up; you're not the only one who's nervous! And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding' O.W.L._s…_"

"Don't, don't, don't! I know I've failed everything!" Ginny wished Ron would just lay off, come on this was really important to Hermione.

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked speaking up.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term." Harry looked suddenly worried.

"At Beauxbatons," Fluer said butting in. Ginny had forgotten she had been there temporarily, that was a first. "We 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after Six years of study, not Five, and then—."

Hermione screamed and Fluer's words were forgotten because three owls were heading over the horizon.

"They're definitely owls," Ron said his voice sounding sore, jumping up and walking over to the window to get a closer look.

"And there are three of them," Harry pointed out walking over to Hermione's other side.

"One for each of us" Hermione sounded horrified, Mrs. Weasley stood and watched while Ginny jumped up behind them, none of the noticing as she too tried to see what was going on. Already Ginny was feeling anxiety about the O.W.L.S. and it had been only two weeks sense the end of school, Ginny would rather skip it, she pushed the fears aside.

"Oh no…Oh no… oh no…" Hermione was visibly freaking out watching the owls come closer with huge eyes. Mum pushed her way through the three opening the kitchen window, the three birds landed in perfect formation on the table, sticking their legs out.

Ginny watched, Harry walked over and untied his letter first reading it with eagerly. Ginny watched as his eyes scanned the sheet, his face didn't fall so at least that means he didn't fail. Ron looked happy must've passed enough to move on. Hermione had her back turned to everyone Ginny couldn't see her face her curly hair came down and covered it from sight.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them? Here—swap—." Ron said reaching over for Harry's results. "Knew you'd be top at Defense against the Dark Arts," Ron mocked punched Harry. Ginny felt a surge of pride, of course he made top of the Defense against the Dark Art's class. "We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" mum walked over that proud parent look on her face. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George, got together!"

Ginny looked over at Hermione she still couldn't see her face, "Hermione?" Ginny said carefully trying to see her face. "How did you do?"

"I—not bad."

"Oh, come off it," Ron said sounding annoyed. He walked briskly over and pulled the parchment out of her hands before she could object. "Yep—ten 'Outstanding's' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron looked down at a sheepish Hermione, smiling. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Harry laughed, Ginny couldn't help but grin at the sound of it she hid her face in her t-shirt. "Well, we're N.E.W.T, students now!" Ron said excitedly he then pulled up a chair and sat down. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

* * *


End file.
